Rain and Realizations
by AdoringSmiles
Summary: Rain can be a cleansing thing. It cleans out your thoughts and brings new ones in. Lili will forever be grateful for that one rainy day. BelaLiech.


How did others not see how sweet Natalya was deep down? A German-speaking girl wondered this on a rainy day, wrapped tightly in two jackets, one belonging to herself while the other belonged to the taller woman in front of her, their fingers keeping a tight grip on one another, despite the rain pouring down.

'Natalya is probably mad that she's wet….' Lili thought to herself as she stared at her back, stumbling behind her in her brown Mary janes, most definitely not shoes you want to be caught in the rain with. 'Though, she is used to the cold. Her brother keeps their house freezing… This rain was so sudden though…'

They had been walking home from school when it suddenly began to pour, catching them both off guard. There was no warning on the weather channel this morning- her brother made sure of it before she went off to school while he stayed home sick- and she hadn't thought to bring an umbrella. Apparently, neither did the Belarusian. They both decided to forge home and on the way the smaller girl began to shiver violently, despite the fluffy jacket. Natalya had taken off her jacket and wrapped it around her without a word, taking her hand once more and lead her the path back to the blonde's house.

'It's probably because Vash would be upset if I became sick as well,' she dismissed without a second thought, shaking her head. Droplets flew from the ends of her golden hair and she sighed, reaching her other hand up to protect her bow. 'I shouldn't have worn it today…' But that was a ridiculous thought since she wore it everyday.

Natalya stopped in front of her home, glancing around for her sister's car before she sighed, stepping up to the door and fumbled for her keys in her skirt pocket, opening it silently and held the door open for the younger girl, looking at her expectantly.

Lili glanced up and met her eyes, staring for a few moments before she stepped in, shedding the wet clothes and set them neatly on the hooks by the door for them to dry. She turned to see her companion had disappeared, a small sigh escaping her at that realization. She was always so quiet. And not in a shy way; more in a… get-out-of-my-path way. She didn't even need to verbalize her threat to strike fear into nearly every student at school.

Nearly.

Lili had been nervous when they first were assigned as lab partners but she quickly got over it, remembering all of her older sister's praise for her. She (not so) quickly befriended her, soon going over to her house to visit even after the project had ended. Vash was suspicious and distrustful, but Lili had given him every kind of puppy dog look available. He still didn't trust her, but when the petite blonde returned with no marks on her, he begrudgingly allowed it.

Natalya returned with a towel and dry clothes for both of them in hand, placing the towel under the dripping clothing before taking her wrist, leading her up to her bedroom. She thrust the clothes into her hand before turning on her heel and walked down the stairs. The other girl changed quickly, folding her damp uniform up and brought it into the kitchen with her when she came down the stairs.

The elder was waiting with two cups of tea, sipping at her own. She quirked a brow at her when she entered, studying the large clothes on her before she went back to her drink, icy eyes closed in content. She sat at the table, taking a sip of her own drink. The warmth settled in her stomach and she sighed in content, sipping some more.

Glancing up, the guest in the home studied her face, her long platinum blonde hair, the way she was so graceful with her movements despite her cold demeanor, the way her lips were slightly pouted out whenever they got wet, how her cheeks kept that light, light pink hue no matter what…

"I love you." she realized suddenly, setting her tea cup down. She had been for a while now. All the sudden flutters in her heart just from her quiet laughter, the jealousy directed towards the girl's Russian brother that Natalya constantly chased after, how she couldn't help but fill her notebooks with the other's name…

She stared up at her hard, not embarrassed in the least of her sudden outburst because telling the truth was much better than lying. All Natalya responded with was a blink sent in her direction before she finished off her tea and stood, taking it to the sink.

The girl who spoke the confession sighed quietly, staring down at her tea cup, watching the steam rise and make lazy creations in the air. No matter what she said, she never seemed to gauge any kind of reaction from her friend. She just confessed her feelings and yet, not even a peep from the other. She focused on finishing up her drink instead so she could warm up quicker and leave as swiftly as her small feet would take her.

A faint "I love you too," was heard and Lili looked up sharply from the steam, emerald eyes wide. Suddenly she didn't need to her tea to warm her up; the words alone were enough to set her soul on fire.

Yes, Natalya truly was sweet. She could give people cavities if they got to know her. Not that Lili would allow people to get to know her new girlfriend enough to find out how sweet she was.

Hey, she couldn't help living with Vash without catching onto some of his traits.


End file.
